The Hamato Renaissance
by cracknovelist
Summary: Yoshi just arrived at the city, barely escaping death at the hands of someone he used to call 'brother' and never expecting that a chance of a new life would be painful and a little strange. Only this time he isn't alone, Yoshi couldn't imagine life without his wife and four sons. AU, 2012.
1. Chapter 1

alternated universe based on nick's tmnt.

* * *

New York welcomed him with a cold embrace. It wasn't the kind where he can shield himself with a tight snuggle of an old woolen coat. It was when he suddenly realized how much he lost, how much he regrets and how hopeless he felt.

Soft frost crunched beneath his weather-worn shoes as he walked. Everyone else was ignoring the dark coated man with shameless shoves and passive responses. He sulked beneath the snow-covered signs and the cheery lights of the Christmas season. The drab scene of Brooklyn streets.

Tightening his grip on a white paper bag, Yoshi took the route to Chinatown. Recognizing the streets gave him some comfort. He passed by the regular street vendors and people walking by in a position very similar to his; just struggling to get by. Wandering tourists were at a minimum in which he silently assumed that they were at home, surrounded by warmth of their families.

Family. The old, known spread of lips across his face made the worries diminish from every crease. He still had his and his heart nearly burst with an inner joy in an intensity no person can imagine. A sudden wave of relief took hold and it felt good.

With a newfound confidence in his step, Yoshi took to stride across a non-busy street and arrive at a neighborhood with tight brick dwellings. On his way he spotted a worn man, layered in old dirty clothing, trudging weakly through the snow. He sighed. A man reduced to nothing is the kind you see wandering around with no particular destination, roaming from town to town in hopes of obtaining something that does not exist. He was not this man.

Yoshi found himself digging into his pockets, his fingers tracing the surface of cold circular metal. With a quick graceful bow, he pressed a few coins onto the palm of the poor old man. He was gone before the baffled man could even muster a "God bless,"

His nose took in the warm, musty smell of the apartment building. Every step creaked and groaned with each step, he kept on going to the top floor. Reaching to the door numbered 84, he took no time to grab his keys and unlock the door, his free hand still holding on to the paper bag.

"Father!"

He was greeted by a force of two young boys, both no older than 5, who tried every inch of muscle to catch him by surprise and cling on to his clothes.

Yoshi was indeed surprised on how much he staggered by their weight.

"I must stop feeding you," he joked warmly. "Another pizza slice and you two will have outgrown me,"

"Can we have pizza for dinner tonight?" one of the boys asked.

"No," their father smiled.

The boys pouted, still their cheerful disposition shined.

"Where is your mother?" Yoshi asked, brushing off his coat of excess snow and hanging it on a wooden second-hand chair.

"She's with Raph," his oldest, Leonardo, answered, tone a little more serious. "They are in the bedroom,"

With a small nod of acknowledgment, Yoshi proceeded to the bedroom, or what they called the "bedroom". It was really just half of the studio sectioned off with hanging sheets of mismatched silk and linen; what was left of their mere possessions.

Pulling the curtain with a large white lotus print aside, Yoshi found his wife keeping vigil over a small pale boy lying peacefully on a large mat covered with colorful pillows and more sheets of old silk and linen. It pained him to see how much effort it took his second oldest son take a simple breath.

"How is our little warrior?" he whispered. He took off his shoes and kneeled across from her.

"Still fighting," she answered softly as she caressed her son's face. Her scarred right cheek came into view in the lowlight of bedroom.

Yoshi brought the crinkled paper bag into view. With her good eye, Tang Shen saw a brown bottle pulled up gently into view by strong hands with great interest.

"This will cure him?" she questioned.

"He must take this as directed," Yoshi explained. "Or else it will not help him,"

The bottle made a rattling noise as he handed his wife the medicine from across the mat. She took it and felt the smooth plastic finish. This cost nearly half of a week's pay. The small pills jumbled at her fingertips. Her son's life depended on this.

She had the sudden urge to cry, which she had noticed happen more often since the _incident_. Tang Shen reached for a piece of tissue that was lying near her son and gently dabbed her right eye. It slightly stung her scarred skin.

"Tang Shen?" Yoshi called out, worry lingering in his voice.

She waved her hand in front of her. "Don't mind me," she forced a chuckle and sniffed loudly. "I'm just... I'm just… thankful,"

Not convinced, Yoshi looked at her with sad eyes. "For the medicine?"

Tang Shen sighed and looked straight at her husband. "For everything," she answered with a small smile. "For the good that has passed, the bad that we fought, for our sons being alive,"

Yoshi took in his wife's words. Her thoughts have always affected him deeply. Yes, they should be grateful.

"And for you," she added. "You are a brave man Hamato Yoshi,"

He closed his eyes in deep reverence. He looked up again at his wife. "I feel the same," he answered. "You are a strong woman,"

The silent moment shared between the two was almost sacred. Whatever they have faced together just made the couple stronger.

"Mama?"

Their attention went immediately on the boy.

"What is it my sweet?" Tang Shen cooed.

"I'm thirsty," his voice was forced and cracked, yet Yoshi can tell a hidden strength that has grown since then.

Yoshi raised his hand up. "I will go,"

Tang Shen smiled before turning to Raph, who was half-awake. "Come, sit up. We have something to help you feel better,"

Yoshi pulled the curtain behind him and spotted the boys, sitting around cross-legged in front of their small TV. They watched attentively, never noticing their father walk a few paces towards the sink and pour a glass of water.

There was a small window over the kitchen sink, overlooking the lonely view of the building next to him. An unkempt alleyway stood in between, where in the spring time, stray cats, cockroaches and rats called it home. A rough balance of complex colorful graffiti and horrendous tagging dominated the brick walls. It was nothing like his home back in Japan. And yet, the only thing he was quite content with was a small bonsai tree growing on the window ledge. It made the whole scene a lot less overwhelming. He chuckled at the memory of his boys begging him for a bonsai tree not so long after they moved into the city. Promising they would care for it as if they were masters at bonsai training. A few tiny branches stuck unattractively at its sides. He made a mental note to mind the children about their duties, but was half-tempted to snap the branches himself by hand.

Just when he hesitated to reach for a particular branch that seemed to crawl out into the frozen window, he spotted a gang of suited men struggling to push a red-bearded man into a white beat-up van. Yoshi quickly wiped the frost from the glass and watched in horror how the bearded one resisted their force, but was slowly failing. Yoshi has been told about suited men like these. _Mafiosos_, he recalled.

"Don't ever mess with men like those," his grocer boss with a heavy Spanish accent would warn. He had just stopped Yoshi from intervening into a nasty brawl between a vicious suited man and another meek grocer. "Mess with 'em, they come mess with something you love most,"

Except these men weren't at all like the bully from the market. They seemed different. He just had to do something.

Carrying the cup to the bedroom, he immediately made his way outside right after he delivered the water. He quickly slipped his shoes on. Tang Shen noticed the peculiar way in which Yoshi started to act. She frowned.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"Out," was the last thing she heard him mumble before he pulled the curtain with excessive force behind him in a rush. She became startled at the sound of the front door closing harshly.

Briefly making sure that Raph had settled into the covers once more, she followed her husband out of the bedroom. She saw her other sons sitting peacefully on the floor, watching their favorite show.

"Where did your father go," she asked.

Leonardo shifted around to face her, although his focus was still on the show. He shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't tell us,"

Tiny palms resting on his cheeks, her youngest, Donnie, followed suit. He craned his neck towards her. "He didn't say good bye,"

Tang Shen groaned in frustration, she didn't say more. It just didn't feel right. _The one day in which all three jobs granted him a day off and he decided to spend it outside doing spirits knows what_.

Yoshi slipped through the emergency exit and pushed the heavy door open. He shivered as the icy chill swept him though his clothes, urging him to stay inside. He spotted the dark suited men pile on the poor red-bearded man, now collapsed on the cold floor from exhaustion. His white skin glowed bright red on his cheeks and nose as a blast of steam blew from his mouth. Yoshi saw him close his eyes in silent surrender…

The bearded man's blue eyes shot open as he felt a great weight escape his shoulders. He gasped loudly as he saw a head of his attacker land near him. The eyes twitched and sparks flew from the ears. To his horror, he noticed purple wires spring out from under the head.

The poor victim pulled himself up quickly. He managed to topple himself out of the way before a dark clothed figure flew past him, taking down two more of his attackers. Whimpering, he scooted himself back to the brick wall, not letting himself look away to what seemed like an old martial arts movie play out before him.

Yoshi took them down shamelessly. With the aid of a rusty metal pipe he managed to retrieve from the snow covered floor, he fought with much skill and power; it almost looked like if he were dancing. He had learned very quickly that these suited men had a weakness located on their abdomen. He stuck hard and bashed them against the wall. He found out that his suspicion of these dark suited men was right. These weren't men at all, they were just androids with fleshy brain-like creatures living in them. Yoshi scrunched his nose in disgust, seeing the aliens squeal like wounded pigs and crawl on the snow on their purple appendages. They retreated to their beat-up van.

The couple androids that remained standing finally spoke, "Kraang somehow underestimated the situation, let Kraang retreat and come back for the human known as Kirby O'Neil,"

They quickly got into the van and sped away into the darkness of the alley.

"Woah," the bearded man exhaled. He leaned on the trashcans, pulling himself up.

Yoshi saw him struggle and immediately rushed to his side. He pulled his arm upwards.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I uh, well… I uh, seen better days I guess," he stammered, the shock taking a toll.

They heard the emergency door open. Both victim and hero snapped their heads towards the direction of the sound of metal crashing on bricks.

"Yoshi!" she cried. "Are you mad?!"

"Tang Shen!"

The bearded man was completely astonished. One moment he was attacked by strange men in strange suits then the next moment, a young Japanese woman wearing a heavy coat and a scar covering nearly half her face was yelling at his savior who apparently had Kung-Fu skills.

"Uh, hey," he decided to speak up. He voice shaking with fright rather than cold.

The lovely woman turned, her eyes piercing him like the cold on his skin.

He bowed awkwardly. "H-hello, I mean _kone-itchiwah_," he continued. "L-look I know it's not my place to say stuff… b-but please, take it easy… I mean he, uh, your husband, I presume… H-he saved my life!"

Tang Shen looked at him strangely, as if he were the same alien creature that crawled out from the stomach of the android. The bearded man gulped.

Her attention went to Yoshi and whispered harshly in her native language.

"I do not care if you saved the leader of this country," she hissed. "You had me worried! You cannot just leave me and my sons alone without any explanation of any cause!"

Yoshi looked up to the window of their lodging and managed to see four pairs of curious eyes looking down on him, observing his every move. The bearded man noticed this and looked towards that direction as well. He barely saw two young boys duck shyly from view.

"I did not mean harm," Yoshi explained calmly.

Tang Shen growled through the cold and frustration. "Sometimes, I do not know what causes me more pain," she said. "You or-"

"Can I say something?" he dared to speak up again.

Yoshi and Tang Shen looked at him, again he gulped.

"I just wanted to give my m-most sincere thanks," he looked down on the floor. "I could have… to be honest… I thought I was never going to see my daughter again,"

Tang Shen's look softened immediately. Yoshi sighed.

The bearded man shifted uncomfortably from side to side. "No one would have dared done what you just did,"

An icy breeze struck the group.

"Do you want to go inside and have something warm to drink?" Yoshi asked.

The bearded man brightened up a bit and raised a gloved hand up. "Oh don't worry, I uh, I have to go anyways," he smiled. "I'm late for a colleague meet-up… hey, at least I have a valid excuse!"

His hearty laughter echoed through the brick alleyway. It weakened slowly when he realized he was the only one laughing.

Tang Shen shivered and began to lightly palpitate her scar with her fingertips.

The man chuckled nervously. He quickly offered his hand, in which Yoshi awkwardly took. "I'm Kirby by the way," he smiled. "Professor Kirby O'Neil,"

"Hamato Yoshi," he responded. "My wife, Tang Shen,"

Kirby offered his hand to Tang Shen and shook it firmly.

"You have a nice family Mr. Yoshi," he said. "Like I said, I don't know how to thank you enough. I'm still trying to figure this out. I guess I'm going to contact the local police department… that is if they'll believe me,"

He reached for a card inside his snow-covered book bag. "If you need anything," he added. "Just call this number,"

Yoshi took the card and only recognized the numbers. He placed it in his pants-pocket.

Kirby adjusted his book bag across his shoulders. "Now I have to go kiss my daughter and tell her I love her… Not that I don't do it anyways but uh, I wouldn't have had the chance to do it today if it weren't for you,"

Yoshi smiled. "Take care Professor O'Neil,"

Kirby began walking away. "You too,"

Once he was out of sight, Tang Shen spoke up softly like a gentle breeze flowing through a mountain side.

"How did you know he had a daughter?"

"I didn't," was Yoshi's solemn response.

He slowly approached her, looking with pained eyes at every crease, every scar his young wife held. He placed one heavy hand on her shoulders and the other gently under her half-deformed chin.

Tang Shen bit her lip and found herself clinging onto Yoshi's jacket, taking in the smells of home that still lingered in the fabric. She wept quietly, taking herself back to where she wanted to forget.

_Mama!_

She turned to Raph and smiled sweetly, helping him to sit up to take his medicine.

"I hate taking medicine," he complained. "I hate pills. They look like bugs to me,"

Tang Shen found herself taking delight in her son's arguments; it was something that she sorely missed the past few weeks when he was bedridden. It showed that the fire within him had rekindled.

"Drink," she ordered, raising the cup to his lips.

Knowing he had no choice but to comply, Raph accepted the water. Only after he managed to grab the cup and quench himself.

"Honestly Raphael, I do not understand why you like to make everything so difficult," his poor mother remarked. "Open,"

Scrunching his nose, Raphael reluctantly opened his mouth. He even raised his tongue. Seeing there was no pill hidden in her son's fiery cavity, Tang Shen nodded her head in approval. Frowning, Raph closed his mouth

"Now I want you to rest a little while more," Tang Shen said as she patted the pillows and blankets.

"But I am so bored!" Raph whined. "Can I go outside, just for a little while?"

"No," Tang Shen replied, tucking Raph in. "You are still recovering,"

He groaned in frustration.

"What about those lovely picture books Leo brought home from the library?" Tang Shen offered. "Have you read them all?"

Raph immediately turned to stack of books in the corner, still standing untouched from the time they were placed.

He looked at his mother. "I don't like reading," he frowned.

Tang Shen sighed. "Well, continue with this negative energy and you'll never heal,"

"What negative energy?" Raph said with a small defiant _humph!_

"Right here!" she smirked, lightly tapping his neck. "All the fire that burns inside, comes out through the throat my little dragon,"

He giggled. "Stop!"

"And here is the pit!" she continued, gently poking his stomach. "Where you feed the hunger for strength,"

He laughed harder. "No! Stop!"

Tang Shen ignored her son's tearful pleas as she attacked him with merciless tickles. Raph laughed so hard he started to cough violently.

She stopped, immediately sitting him up. Raph continued coughing until he spat out greenish phlegm. He sighed and laid his head again on the pillows.

"Are you alright?" Tang Shen asked, unpleasant sharp pains growing in her stomach. She carefully wiped his mouth with a tissue

Raph nodded his head. Tang Shen marveled at the sight of his smile, so rare in occurrence and so bright. The gentle spread of lips calmed her nerves.

"I'm tired," he yawned.

"Sleep, child," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Rest well,"

And for a moment, Tang Shen was back in Japan, back in her old home and her previous life. Yet, instead of gazing at the peaceful figure of her son, she saw a young girl just soothed to sleep by an ancient lullaby.

The tears made her scar sting.

She heard the front door open and close loudly. The noise was followed by a louder sound of her sons talking and laughing.

She pulled the curtain. "Hush!" she scolded. "Your brother is sleeping,"

Suppressing the last of their giggles, the boys threw themselves on the living area floor, feathers stuck onto their hair and woolen jackets. It was clear that they were chasing pigeons on the rooftops.

Tang Shen shook her head slightly in annoyance and went about her home duties. After she cleaned, fed her children and gave Raph his second dose, she welcomed the blissful moment of brief solitude as the three boys were sleeping on the mat, exhausted from their day of play. The evening skies darkened. The droning of daylight turned into livelier nightlife. Cities like the Big Apple turned up their artificial lights, creating a new type of day surrounded by a sea of darkness.

Her peace wasn't meant to last. Her eyes shot open as she heard the front door open and close, sending a small chill into the room. She sat up from the couch in the living area and spotted Yoshi , covered from head to toe in heavy clothing and specks of snow. He softly groaned, as he bent down to untie his shoes and left them at the door. Tang Shen approached him and grabbed the grocery bags from his arms.

She caught his eye and it pained her to see what worn-down man that took place of a once noble brave ninja. Tang Shen could not help but share his troubles.

"They promised us a chance," he softly mumbled to her, rubbing the back of his neck with a heavy callused palm. "But they also say beggars cannot be choosers,"

"Whatever we have," she whispered softly as psalm. "We shall overcome,"

Yoshi scoffed. "Sometimes I wish Saki did succeed,"

Tang Shen gasped. The words burned her more than Saki's fire. "Don't say that!" she nearly screamed. "Don't you ever say that Hamato Yoshi! You carry that burden in your heart and you just let it control you?! Think of the children!"

"I am!" Yoshi replied, a tone harsher than usual. "I am! I toil in this God forsaken country like a stray dog for you and the children! I go door to door in the streets working for a piece of bone! Yet no matter how trained I am or how loud I bark, I am treated no less than an alley rat!"

Tang Shen's lovely face burned with fury. Yet, seeing her husband broken down and trembling with an inner frustration, she sighed.

"The difference is the stray dog has no sense of dignity," Tang Shen replied, holding Yoshi's worn face so that he looked directly into her eyes. "And an alley rat does not care,"

Yoshi's eyes reddened. He looked downwards, not letting a single tear fall. He sniffed loudly.

"Oh my love," Tang Shen soothed. "How can you expect a wound to heal, when there is a splinter still buried inside?"

Yoshi's lower lip quivered and the frightened child within him shone. He broke into a bitter sob, clinging onto his wife's shirt like a guilty son. Tang Shen held onto him, carrying his weight with ease. She stood smoothing out his dark messy hair, sweaty and dirty from hard labor.

And there in the corner of the room, witnessing the sorrow and the love between them was young Leonardo. He hid himself between the linen curtains. It was the first time he saw his father cry.

"Come," Tang Shen sniffed, dabbing the tears from Yoshi's eyes with her sleeve. "You must eat and rest. Your next shift starts in a few hours,"

Yoshi managed a smile, knowing his secrets and worries are kept safely with his wife. He clasped her small hands and kissed them lovingly. She led him to the kitchen and served him a warm meal. Satisfied, Yoshi then retreated to the couch, for fear of waking the boys on the mat. He groaned as he settled himself on the itchy fabric of the secondhand furniture. Tang Shen gathered pillows and blankets.

She layered him in more sheets and kneeled down before him. She briefly pressed her lips against his, secretly longing for more intimate touches.

"How are the boys?" Yoshi whispered, his eyes slowly closing.

Tang Shen smirked. "They are stronger,"

"Especially Raphael?" Yoshi asked.

"Ah yes, he fights hard" Tang Shen replied. "You think he wasn't bedridden just a few days ago,"

"And Donatello?" Yoshi continued.

"He is only two and he speaks English better than the rest of us," Tang Shen beamed. "He is a bright one,"

"Leonardo?" Yoshi breathed, his eyes drowsily closing.

"You should be proud," Tang Shen smiled. "He has a special sense of duty to his brothers. You should be proud of all of them,"

Yoshi exhaled. "I am,"

"Sleep my love," Tang Shen whispered as she got up. "We will talk again in the morning,"

"Wait,"

Tang Shen felt her arm being tugged downwards. She turned and faced Yoshi. She listened attentively.

"Our sons," He spoke with seriousness in his voice. "Must adapt to their new country, but they must not forget who they are and where they came from,"

"Of course,"

"I want to train them in the art of ninjitsu. I need to teach what I know to them, as so they can pass this tradition to their children like my father did before me and his father before him," Yoshi stated.

Tang Shen bowed her head and took his thought in. "Yes," she started. "But at what time? I'm sorry Yoshi but you need to work! We have bills to pay and mouths to feed. Maybe we can talk about this in the near future,"

The light in Yoshi's eye faded, but it did not disappear. He thought about this for a moment until he came to a conclusion.

"You should train them,"

-"Me?" Tang Shen was genuinely surprised.

"My father took you in did he not?" Yoshi continued. "You trained expertly under him as I did. You are a ninja master as much as I am. You can train them,"

-"Yes, but I-"

"You are a great kunoichi. Our sons are very lucky. You can teach them the basics until I have a steady job and have time to train them the special skills,"

-"I'm so sorry Yoshi, but I can't!"

"What is holding you back?"

-"Our daughter!"

And it was that time the young couple was taken back in time, back to their beloved country when everything was perfect and happy. Cherry blossoms covered the ground like pink snow. The cool mountain breeze swept them quietly and rocked an old wooden cradle, sending their daughter into a peaceful slumber.

Yoshi held onto his wife tightly. He kissed her head many times. "I miss her too," he mumbled. "We must keep her memory alive in our hearts and in our sons,"

"I know, we must be strong," she agreed quietly.

And as the boys slept soundly on the mat, the wanderers from Japan, who came into the city with nothing, silenced themselves to a blissful silence and created new life.

* * *

note: extreme alternated universe i should say. honest reviews are always welcome, constructive critiques are a plus. if there is anything spelled wrong or culturally misinterpreted, please don't be shy and notify me! glad you read and i hope you enjoyed! cheers! (i also posted this same story in the 'teenage mutant ninja turtle' section... long story short, the website didn't let me edit the categories, bleh!)

unnecessary commentary: what i love about this series as a whole is the fact that there many interpretations to the same story. in the end, i firmly believe that every fan out there has their own idea on how the turtles came to be and it works! this is mine and i'm in no way of saying my version is best but i really find the "humanized" universes appealing. why? because i can relate! in many ways it is true when i say i put a little of myself into this story (but mind you this is a story written from the latino perspective). i understand where yoshi is coming from, arriving in strange new land with absolutely nothing! and i am not against single fathers but the reason why i decided to bring tang shen into the story because i felt that it needed a female voice and i'm trying not to be anyway sexist but you have to realize that the woman's way of thinking is a lot different from men. i thought it would be kind of interesting to have contrasting characters that have a way of balancing out things and soon start figuring out ways to raise teenage turtles! anyways, if you read this whole thing, thanks! feel free to send me your opinion on things, at least when it comes to 'humanizing' stuff (because i know a lot of fans are completely against it!) don't we need a new term to describe characters that were originally animals or some type of creatures and redesigned in art to look human? because if we say humanized, its saying we giving human-like qualities to creatures or inanimate objects... i'm i right... no? ah, oh well...


	2. Chapter 2

note: thank you for your support! i haven't given up on this story yet! i really hope this was worth the wait. it was very challenging for me to see how this will come about but i hope it makes sense. feel free to hit me up on anything that doesn't make sense or if something's misspelled. it will help me grow as a writer! shoutout to fellow reader ducky mikey :3

cheers!

* * *

He inhaled.

It smelled of smoke.

With a startled jolt he sat up on his bed mat, quickly rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. The soft moonlight spilling in from the windows dimly illuminated the sparse bedroom.

This place seemed so familar.

Leonardo looked over at his younger brothers, still sound asleep. He could see Raphael's arms and legs sprawled across their bed with a trickle of saliva adorning the corner of his mouth. Meanwhile, Donatello was content conserving himself in one spot, curled up with lips gripped tightly around his thumb. Debating on whether mind the smell, Leonardo pulled his heavy covers over his head. He had silently hoped that it was a distant neighbor clearing up trash. He sighed. His conscious did not let him rest.

Then he heard a scream.

His sliding door snapped open before he had the chance to sit up again. His brothers finally woke and slowly rose from their mats.

It was their sister. Her once courageous stance now poisoned with fear. A gleaming katana swung freely beside her young trembling stature.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she cried out with a tone so unfamiliar, it chilled his spine. She jumped over the stirring silk lumps on the mat to where he lay. She grabbed his shift in a vain attempt to bring him to his feet "Leo, we must leave! Our home is on fire!"

Their sister's desperation sent them running. With the youngest brothers faithfully following her, Leonardo made sure none stayed behind. As swiftly as his sister was known to be, they took the safest route outside, not making a single noise among the fire that started to consume them.

How he wished his sister did not lead them outdoors, the chill of the night was completely engulfed by the blast of heat that came from the house. In complete confusion, their younger brothers started to cry, tugging on their sister's clothes for some comfort. Yet, she walked on, never looking back and with a small fist grasped firmly around the jade-clad handle of their father's weapon.

She trudged deeper into the garden, in the wilder, untended brush that grew near the stone walls. Leonardo reminisced how this was their favorite place to play, a memory that seemed so far from his reach already. She sat the brothers down near the small koi pond, well hidden from sight, and kneeled. She turned her attention to Leonardo. From the warm glow of the growing fire behind, he could see the beads of sweat and ash outlining the creases on her forehead and matting her black straight-cut bangs. He still thought of her beautiful.

"Stay here," she ordered in rushed whispers. "The shadows are your ally now. Do not leave until I return!"

"But Miwa!" Raphael started to protest.

"Wait," she snapped, closing her eyes, not letting a single tear fall. "Just stay hidden! I have to go back and help mama and father!"

"Stay with us Miwa!" Leonardo pleaded, grabbing onto her sleeve. "You can't go, it's not safe!"

Miwa quickly looked back to what remained of their beloved home in flames. She turned back to Leo with new determination in her expression. "I have to go. Strange men attacked our home without cause," she answered. "I must defend our family's honor!

Knowing there was no use to persuade her otherwise, he quieted down.

"Darkness and silence," she whispered as she rose from her place.

The sound of a wooden roof collapsing echoed through the star-filled night. It was enough to startle all of them, leaving the youngest in bitter cries.

Leonardo tugged on his sister's clothes, reflecting the same desperation from her eyes. His lower lip trembled. "I'll go with you,"

His sister cupped his pink-tinted cheeks and spoke to him in a tone he had often heard his mother use when she was serious. "Take care of our brothers," she gently wiped a tear from his tear-stained cheek. "I'll come back for you,"

And before they knew it, she disappeared into the night.

The youngest brothers turned to Leonardo, hoping for a more straightforward answer among the madness. He just placed a small shaky finger on his lips, mimicking his sister's rushed composure and pulled Donatello to his chest in attempt to quiet his soft whimpering.

His mind raced through thoughts and time, trying to make sense of the situation in vain. He thought of his older sister, who was only 2 years older than he, showing the same ferocity of a grown kunoichi. Leonardo began to worry, yet he did not show himself to his brothers.

He closed his eyes and held on tight. _Miwa, come back to me_…

"_Daddy!"_

Leo woke up and frowned. He took in the surroundings of the bedroom. For some strange reason, he was half expecting to wake up in his own room, the one which he had in Japan. He rubbed his eyes. Father was home?

Finding Raph still asleep, Leo sat up as he carefully pushed the old sheets away from his chest, trying not to wake his brother up. A shimmer of light coming from the kitchen bled through the more vibrant silk, half illuminating his way to the kitchen. His feet blindly felt their way through the wooden floorboards with ease, not making a single sound. Gently, Leo curled his fingers around an opening between two linen sheets with a faded blue hue and very slowly, brought his head into view. He could hear his father's laughter echo through the walls of the brick studio.

Shielding his eyes from the intensity of the kitchen light, Leo stepped forward, smelling the homely aroma of breakfast food.

He drowsily sat down on his chair, his mind itching to remember parts of his dream. He rubbed his eye again and saw his father sitting across from him. His smile brought back memories of the days long ago.

With Donnie bouncing happily on his lap, his father seemed much more relaxed compared to last night. He even marveled at the sound of his hearty chuckle as he playfully teased his baby brother, poking the middle of his small palm with a strong finger, testing if he could catch it in time.

Donnie laughed in sheer delight and frustration as he failed each time to grasp his father's finger.

"Good morning Leonardo," his mother approached him with a plate of breakfast.

The warm smells of eggs and bacon was enough to wake him fully. His mouth watered.

"Good morning mama," he smiled. He looked up to greet her with a kiss. Tang Shen wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. Although caught off guard, Leo returned the gesture. He just wasn't expecting a tight embrace to go along with the morning greeting.

Leonardo met his mother face to face and found her just as relaxed and composed as his father. In fact, he could say she is much happier.

Donnie squealed with glee at the other end of the table. His father laughed as he tried to pry his finger off from his son's tight grip.

His mother approached the two and put a hand on his father's shoulder. "There is no chance for redemption Yoshi," she smiled. "Your food is getting cold,"

Placing a loving kiss on Donnie's chubby cheek, Yoshi put him down and ushered him to sit on his own seat.

Leonardo saw his father turn his attention to his mother. He gently tugged on her waist and when she refused his invitation, he forcefully pulled her towards his lap. Tang Shen gave a small yelp, in which he and Donnie could not help but snicker at the scene before them.

Yoshi started to whisper in his mother's ear. It was low rumbling noises, Leo could not hear a single word. It must have been some type of joke because he saw his mother cover her mouth with her hand and giggle uncontrollably. Blush covered the parts of her face untouched by the fire.

He continued telling his joke until his mother gasped. She jerked away from him and pulled on his hair.

"Not in front of the children," she whispered through her teeth.

His father laughed and pulled his hands up in mock surrender. She smirked triumphantly and stood up from her place to serve herself.

Slightly shaking his head, Yoshi's attention turned to Leonardo who thought it was appropriate to look down at his plate and pretend he saw nothing.

"Good morning Leonardo," he smiled, his once worn face looking years younger. "Did you sleep well?"

Leonardo nodded as he chewed, too ashamed to admit that he was eavesdropping on his parents last night.

Yoshi grunted in approval and started to pick away at the scrambled eggs with a fork. He growled in frustration while Tang Shen took her seat next to him.

"Donatello," she called out to her son across from her. "Please use a spoon,"

With fingers greased from the oils on the bacon, Donnie did as he was told. He picked up the pieces of egg and placed them on the spoon with aide of his fingers. He awkwardly grabbed the handle and stuffed the breakfast in his mouth, making a trail of yellow cooked eggs on the table to his lap.

Tang Shen frowned and pursed her lips, deciding on whether to scold him or not.

Sensing the tension rising in the inside of his wife, Yoshi decided to speak up. "You did tell him to use the spoon," he commented.

She shook her head in disproval.

Leo swallowed his last remaining breakfast, his mind drifting to last remaining fragments of his dream. He thought he heard his sister call out his name in the midst of a blazing fire.

_Leonardo! Help me!_

He turned to his father.

"I thought you were supposed to be at work?" he asked. "Did something bad happen?"

Yoshi frowned, seeming disturbed. "No, why would you think such a thing?" He turned his head up and looked into his son's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Leo responded, immediately regretting opening his mouth. "I didn't mean to be rude,"

Tang Shen placed a scarred hand on Yoshi's sleeve. He sighed.

"No Leonardo, it is alright," he started to say. "All you need to worry about is school. Leave the rest to your mother and me,"

Leonardo looked down, contemplating on what he meant.

"And don't forget about chores," Tang Shen quickly added. "Come, are you finished?"

"Yes momma,"

"Wash your plate," she ordered. "Get ready for school,"

At the moment, it seemed that pair of weights started to wrap around his ankles, making the trip to the kitchen sink even harder to bear. Nonetheless, he obeyed and called on his baby brother to bring him his own.

Once the boys left to do about their daily morning routine, Yoshi sat at the table and rested his hands on his lap. He stared at nothing.

"You must get ready too," Tang Shen slightly tugged on his sleeve.

Yoshi sustained his position, lost in thought.

"Come back," Tang Shen softly pleaded.

He shook his head slowly. "He knows," he replied in a low voice.

Tang Shen expression softened immediately as she scoffed. "Maybe next time," she said as she collected the remaining plates on the table and set about to wash them. "You shouldn't argue so loud,"

Yoshi briefly looked toward the kitchen window, where the small bonsai tree still grew freely. Several specks of snow adorned the corners of the glass. His mind returned to the strange men in strange suits, the fleshy creatures with purple appendages and the man who called himself Kirby O'Neil.

"You really should not worry about the things he heard you say last night," Tang Shen continued. Cold water gushed freely upon the chipped porcelain plates.

Yoshi saw his wife approach him, briefly wiping her hands on an old rag and felt her hot breath reach the inside of his ear as she pressed her cheek against his. "You really should worry about the things he could've heard you _done_," she whispered. "When we spent last night together,"

And he gulped.

Yoshi was glad Leonardo's worries had been contradicted. The next morning after his missed shift, he promptly arrived at his work in the market and immediately began his labor of stacking up crates of imported fish from the harbor in the bitter cold. His boss approached him, worn scarf waving in the breeze leaving the poor man to face the chills on his own. He shivered as a burst of steam came from out his red-tipped nose.

"Hey Hamato," he called. "Where the heck were you yesterday?"

Yoshi placed the last box on the floor and turned to face him, his mind searching for a good excuse.

"Forgive me, but I had to stay," he lied. "My son had a fever,"

His boss looked on the snow covered ground in silence. Yoshi took it as a sign to resume his work. He braced himself on what was to happen next. This man was infamous for talking without giving much thought and sending people home without a care. He gave the extra effort as to prove he was not a worthless employee.

"You could've told me you know?" his boss said, secretly amazed by Yoshi's ability to work in harsh conditions. "_You kinda hand me worried there_,"

_Worry_, Yoshi mumbled to himself. Once again he turned to his boss and bowed his head.

"Thank you for your concern," he said. "It won't happen again,"

"Oh nah nah," the boss raised his arms up. "You just do what you gotta do you know? I was just sayin' because one of my workers, you know Rodrigo?"

"Yes,"

"Well he couldn't make it to work yesterday either," the boss continued. He shook his head and shifted side to side in the snow. "Saying he needed to be there for his family. Said his daughter went missing,"

Yoshi felt his hands slightly loose grip on the wooden crate. He struggled to keep the crate handled with ease but felt the jabbing pain of several splinters penetrating through the skin on his palm.

"Yeah, I just," he continued, chills tingling his spine. "It's none of my business you know but I uh… if you hear anything or somethin' just… "

"I understand," Yoshi spoke up, ignoring the tiny wounds freshly made on his skin. The icy wind wasn't much help. "I have three sons,"

The boss sighed, "I have three daughters and I would do anything you know. 'Specially when it's supposedly a perv that's roamin' around town,"

Yoshi frowned.

"Yeah," his tone grew harsher. "Last time they saw the girl, well, last time anyone saw the girl was when she walking down the street coming home from school in Brooklyn Chinatown. Four years old man, I don't know. Some random tourist said he saw an old white beat-up van pass by quick and the next thing he knew, she was gone!"

Yoshi stood in disbelief, it wasn't the first time he encountered a white beat-up van trying to kidnap people. Those fleshy creatures were on to something, he knows. Obviously, he couldn't tell him the possibility. They weren't successful when Yoshi was around but unfortunately, he wasn't there for the little girl.

She was only four, so young and so small. How could she have defended herself against the strange men in strange suits? She must have been terrified.

_I want to be a great kunoichi, just like momma!_

His shift ended before he knew it, and through the congested streets Yoshi made his way back home. His body trudged on germ-infested concrete, yet his mind walked down another path. He imagined Rodrigo's family and eventually, Rodrigo himself. He was a kind-hearted immigrant, who came into this land with a dream and a promise, much like himself. He didn't deserve this. He knows that feeling. The loss of a daughter brings an intense pain that can never be numbed from the heart. He has to do something… he has to do something.

He absent-mindedly reached into his worn pants pocket. He felt the sharp edges of a laminated piece of paper. He brought the hard-stock card into view. The smeared ink nearly blurred the lettering together but he could still identify the numbers. Yoshi looked around the sidewalk until his eye caught the sight of a beat-up payphone along a line of brick buildings.

He approached the maltreated public contraption and with full faith dropped in his spare change into the slot. He slowly punched in the numbers, and placed the ear piece to the side of his head. He gulped.

The phone rang. Yoshi felt a swell of insecurity rise to his mind, making the possible conversations he had sorted out before seem utterly ridiculous. Just when he thought of hanging up the phone, the person from the other line received his call.

"Hello, Professor O'Neil speaking,"

Yoshi was silently scolding himself. "Y-yes professor? It is Hamato Yoshi,"

"Oh! Mr. Yoshi! Pardon, I mean Mr. Hamato! How has it been?"

"Ah well, I have been doing quite well," Yoshi suddenly found himself stumbling over his English. Never has he been so doubtful of himself. It wasn't in his nature to ask for information directly, as he was trained to lurk in the shadows until the most opportune moment. But if it concerned the safety of his family, then he will stop at nothing to gain the upper hand.

-"So, um, what do you need or what do you have in mind? Hopefully it isn't something serious," he chuckled half-heartedly.

"Actually professor I have a question,"

-"Let's hear it!"

"It is about the kidnapping,"

There was a forced silence but it seemed that the professor had gathered enough courage to break it immediately. "You mean m-my kidnapping? My case? The one that happened not so long ago?"

"Yes and no,"

-"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Did you hear recently of a young girl who was taken from her family by a large white van? In Chinatown?"

-"Y-yes, it was on the news last night actually. Wait, are you trying to imply… "

"Professor I need for you to remember the plate numbers on the van,"

Kirby sighed; Yoshi could tell it was from disbelief. "Look, Mr. Hamato, I understand where you are coming from. But first you must reconsider the possibilities of the white van being owned by someone else. Say I did remember the license plate, what are the odds for you finding it? There are thousands of vehicles registered in one city alone. I am forever grateful on what you did for me but with all due respect Mr. Hamato, it doesn't mean you can do the same for the girl."

His hand gripped tighter on the black phone. "But they do not know what we know,"

-"Children get kidnapped all the time under different circumstances around the world. It is a harsh truth and one man alone cannot change it,"

It was a truth Yoshi was not yet willing to accept. "You have a daughter, do you?"

-"Yes, b-but…"

"Say she is taken away from you, under your care, under her trust. What would you do if you had the chance to take her back?"

-"Mr. Hamato… I can't… don't… Oh goodness, I'd take it!"

"Then don't stop me from taking mine,"

-"You mean to say…"

"No, she has been gone for a year now, but if a give a lost daughter back…" He loosened his grip on the phone, eyes nearly welling with tears.

-"Mr. Hamato you cannot dwell in what has happened, but maybe… h-here, I have to go now for a short meeting but if I give you the address for my office, you can come by anytime to talk. I'm a psychology professor, but I can help,"

Yoshi sniffed. "That is fine, what I heard from you my wife told me a thousand times. I must go, but thanks all the same,"

-"O-ok then, you still have my number. Take care Mr. Hamato," was the last Yoshi heard as he hung up the phone.

He briefly looked around and saw how the world around was the same. It was still the same street, same city, same sky and same world. And for once he had thought about what Professor O'Neil commented on, what his wife has been lecturing and let it all sink in. He noticed that, ever since the fire, he had been too focused on trying to control the uncontrollable and nearly lost sight on what mattered most. He shook his head. Live for this moment, he thought he heard a phantom say. You will never get it back.

So Yoshi returned to the same world, to greet his wife and his remaining healthy children. Tell them how much he loves them and how he will keep his daughter's memory alive with joy. He will have to tell them when they will start their training and soon dream about the possible future with his wife. His children finally settling in the city, respectable men of society on their own foundation, bringing grandchildren home to train and play. It will come soon enough, Yoshi knows.

What he doesn't know that life could be cruel as much as it is giving. And as he walked home with genuine content, he never bothered to notice a strange new building behind him that gave a glistening new rise just a week ago. Towering over the regular city skyline, it sparkled lightly as if it were made of white limestone, reflecting the New York sunset. It took an odd architectural shape, cone shaped top and antennae-like structures that decorated the section where the company name was painted boldly on top. But no one really cared how well it stood out from the rest of the city. Besides, how would anyone know what TCRI stood for?


	3. Chapter 3

note: this was originally going to be part of chapter 2 but I decided to break it up. it was getting way too long.

* * *

The spring chill tickled Leonardo's cheeks. Up on the roof, the skies looked gloomy and grey, yet it was just perfect enough to spend the day outside. The sweater weather delighted him and his brothers.

He saw his mother inhale and exhale deeply, a long scarf hanging delicately around her neck swayed in the gentle breeze. She was layered in heavier garments, yet not tightly. He could see the swell of new life in her abdomen, barely poking through her clothing. It had grown quickly in such a short amount of time. He still doesn't see how a baby can fit in there.

Raph followed behind him, cheeks already red from excitement of stepping outside on the apartment rooftops. The days when he was sick in bed was filled with talk and whines about being outside playing in the sun. Leo did feel sorry for him and it made him just as happy seeing his brother smile. A happy Raph is always ten times better than a frustrated Raph. His health improved a lot since then, but it still doesn't stop his mother from fretting over a small sneeze.

Donnie, his baby brother, took a while walking up the stairs. Mainly because he was focused on carrying a plastic plane his father bought for him in the market the other day. He was so entranced by the tiny propellers that hung on metal and wires; he managed to detach them all on the first day. Through pitiful tears and attentive mind he saw his father fix it effortlessly on the kitchen table. Donnie always took care of that cheap plastic plane as if it were the last one on earth. Yet Leo noticed that it didn't stop him from taking it apart and putting it together again on his spare time.

It was an outing that mainly concerned him though he did not know why. His brothers tagged along for the sake of being out and immediately took pleasure in chasing pigeons off the T.V. antennas and railings. His mother demanded his full attention once they were left unbothered.

"I know you might not remember Japan much," she began, her eyes scanning the broad city landscape. "But you lived there longer than your brothers,"

"Oh yes," Leo responded. "I remember the pink trees and the sliding doors of our home. And I also remember… my _oeesan_,"

He saw the sadness return to his mother's eyes and immediately felt his stomach churn in guilt. The mention of his older sister was hotly debated in his head. He wanted to tell his mother how much he missed her and yet he didn't want to risk hurting her feelings. Leo stood confused.

"I'm sorry mama," he pleaded.

"No Leonardo, it is alright," she smiled through reddened eyes. "My point was you know very well that your father and I were skilled ninja,"

Leo gave a smirk, both sad and relieved for the fact that they were not going to discuss his sister's death further.

"Like the day he beat up those robots! I talked to him about it and he promised to train me one day too," he stated. "Me and the rest of my brothers,"

"And today I'm going to complete that promise,"

Leo stood beside his mother awestruck. He could hear Raph complaining to Donnie in the back. It was something about the plane hitting one of the birds, but it didn't matter. He was going to become a ninja master just like his parents.

"Really?" he said excitedly. "I'm going to be a ninja! Thank you mama!"

Tang Shen looked on him sternly, unusual seriousness crossing her scarred face. It nearly made him freeze. She raised a hand as if to stop his excitement from running off any further.

"When we are training," she began. The kunoichi within her exposed. "I am not to be looked upon as your mother. I am your teacher, and from now on until our session has ended you will address me as _sensei_,"

"Ok sensei," Leo smiled.

"_Hai sensei_," the kunoichi frowned.

Leo tried imitating her seriousness. "_Hai sensei_,"

"Show respect to your master and bow," his teacher continued.

"_Hai sensei_," Leo repeated and bowed.

"Very well," He saw her beam proudly. "We start with the basics today,"

Leonardo took in every teaching, every word and absorbed it with an inner passion. He admired how gracefully his mother moved, bulging stomach and all. Her footwork was that of a talented dancer, moving with strong direction. Her arms flew past him and sliced the air in front of him like a blade, it almost made him dizzy. One hand held a large black fan, beautifully crafted with a white lotus painted delicately on the middle. Altogether, she presented herself as a true kunoichi of the Hamato clan.

"One day you will master your own weapon," she stated as she stood in front of her son, poised with her fan and ready to strike. "You will adapt to the shadows and darkness will be your identity."

"Will I be as great as you and father?" Leonardo smiled, but he was troubled. "It looks difficult to do,"

"Greater," his mother responded as she snapped her fan shut. "With enough discipline and practice of course,"

"_Hai sensei_," he responded. "I will do my very best,"

The outings became a daily routine. She conditioned him as best as she could, without overwhelming him. Tang Shen never realized how inconspicuous training above the city rooftops really was, save for the occasional maintenance man who would interrupt them to fix a broken antenna or two. Her makeshift dojo was perfect for the maturing young ninja who every day excelled at every kata assigned to him. He made his mother burst with pride as every poised kick, every executed jab proved that he had potential to be a great ninja master like his fathers before him.

It wasn't long before Raphael took interest, and abandoned pigeon chasing to attend the lessons on his own. What Leonardo had in form, Raphael owned in power. She stood amazed noting the differences between her two sons and so often wondered how her youngest will present himself once he was old enough and once he actually gained interest.

"Repeat these two katas when you have the chance," Tang Shen frowned, pressing a hand on her extended side one cool September evening. It had been a few months now since they had begun training. Often times, Tang Shen would notice the growing child take delight in these sessions and would 'participate', as she put it to her sons. It did give her some discomfort, but she always brushed it off as the sudden pains were no cause for alarm. The child, now confirmed a boy, had raw talent. She gave a soft groan.

Sensing her mild distress, Leonardo spoke up. "Are you alright?"

"It's the kid again," Raph smiled, he rubbed the sweat off his cheek. "He wants to be better than us,"

Through her eyes squeezed shut, Tang Shen smiled. "I suppose you are right Raphael. Your brother woke me up early in the morning with his exercises,"

Raphael grinned at Leo. "Told ya!"

Leo was not satisfied that his mother gave into the pain a lot longer than usual. "Should we go back inside?" he offered.

Tang Shen shook her head in silent disagreement, at the same time biting her scarred lip in attempt to hold in the pain.

"Ah no!" Raphael jabbed a fist in front, seemingly oblivious to the scene before him. "I want to practice more!"

Their mother gasped and shook her head. "No, no, no," she repeated. "Not now,"

"Momma?" Leo called out, approaching her cautiously.

"I'm fine!" she whispered. "Let's go back inside. Donatello probably woke up from his nap already,"

"Not now!" Raph cried. "I want to stay outside more,"

Leonardo turned his attention towards Raph. "Mom said to go inside,"

Raph scrunched up his nose as he gave his infamous glare. "Mem said go meh meh meh!" he mocked as he stuck out his tongue.

"Raph I'm serious!" Leonardo hissed as he led his mother through the rooftop exit.

"Raphael listen!" their mother moaned.

He reluctantly abided and even left his place to hold the door for them as they went out.

Helping their mother to the itchy-scratchy couch, Leonardo and Raphael tended to her needs. There was an unsettling tension between the two as they heard their mother breathe in such a way that made them all nervous. It was heavy, labored breathing and with one hand placed over her head, it appeared as if she was about to drift into a deep sleep and never wake up.

In the end, the baby had made up its mind and decided he was going to be born today, no matter what trouble it may cause. Asking Raphael to gather her purse, she gave Leonardo the task to call on a certain woman named Kiki from a family clinic to come over and assist her.

Doing as he was told, Leonardo retrieved a partially charred notepad and a few coins from the purse and began dialing the number on the payphone outside near the apartment complex. Upon returning, he was then ordered to lead the Raphael and Donatello outside on the rooftops when Kiki arrived. She began to wander aimlessly around the studio in complete annoyance and frustration and began muttering things in her native language, things that his father would not have been so happy hearing.

Some 30 minutes has passed when there was heavy knocking on the door. Leonardo went off to welcome Kiki inside. She was carrying large bags full of strange new things. She gave him a warm greeting before she fully stepped into their home.

"I suspect you are the boy who called my office today," she smiled. "Thank you. You were very brave,"

Right one cue, Leonardo led his brothers to the rooftops, where, under the single-star sky, they lay on their backs and wondered in the still of the night.

They must have dozed off because the next thing they knew was sensing vibrations creeping towards them. They sat up in alarm only to discover their father looming above them.

"Father!" they all cried out and stood up in wobbly legs to receive him.

He kneeled down and held them in a tight embrace, sending the three into fits of giggles.

"My sons," he sighed. "Three of my sons,"

Leonardo quickly pulled away. "How is she?" he exclaimed. "How is our… our,"

"Brother," Yoshi beamed.

"Another brother?!" Raphael nearly squealed.

"Oh father!" Leonardo cried. "Can I have him?"

"I have three brothers now!" Raphael held up three of his fingers and counted them. "Look! Three!"

"I will take care of him!" Leo continued. "I promise!"

Yoshi took delight in his sons' excitement over the new addition to the family but from the corner of his eye he spotted Donatello not taking part of the celebration.

"Is something troubling you?" Yoshi remarked as he turned his attention to his second-youngest. "Donatello?"

"You don't love me," he pouted.

Yoshi sat cross-legged and pulled Donatello to his lap. "Just because I have a new youngest son doesn't mean he replaced you," He turned his attention to the three. "All of you have something unique that differs from your brothers, but I promise you this: I will never love one son over the other,"

Donatello wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Yoshi pulled his other sons closer and held them one last time.

"Ah now," he said. "Let us go and check on them,"

Yoshi gave strict orders to keep quiet as to not disturb Tang Shen or startle the newborn. They were entering quietly when they spotted Kiki pulling the curtain aside taking a bundle of towels out with her. She smiled cheerfully when she noticed them coming in. "They are ready," she whispered.

Kiki walked over to Yoshi to update him on the progress of the mother's and baby's recovery. The boys swiftly slipped into the "bedroom" and saw their mother sitting upright in the middle of the bed mat cradling a soft newborn wrapped in silk and polyester. Through tired eyes, she smiled brightly at them and beckoned them to her side.

The boys immediately pushed forward to get a closer look of their baby brother. It made their mother wince and instinctively cover her baby's soft head with her hand, guarding him from the rough movements. "Careful, careful now," she whispered.

The baby was pressed against his mother's breast and was revealed slowly to his brothers. With the hand untouched by fire, she pushed the blanket around its edges, exposing him a bit more to the outside world. His eyes were closed and began slowly curling and uncurling his fingers, brushing them lightly against his cheek. It was as if he noticed their presence, but never bothered to open his eyes and look at them. The baby sighed and continued sleeping.

"He is so small," Raphael whispered. He dared to poke him lightly on his cheek. The baby stirred.

"Do not be so rough my son," Tang Shen reminded him. "Gently now,"

Raphael cupped his hand and passed it lightly over the baby's head. He smiled.

"Can he talk?" Donatello asked, observing him from a safe distance.

"He will know when you teach him," Tang Shen responded softly.

"I'll show him," he smirked, bringing himself to have a closer look.

"Can I have him momma?" Leonardo spoke up, his eyes gleaming with sincerity.

Tang Shen gazed into her son's eyes. It surprised her how often she forgot the sadness that still lingered there. She knew it won't ever completely go away.

"Yes, of course," she bowed her head. "He is yours. I know you will take good care of him,"

"I will!" Leonardo cried.

The baby wriggled in its blankets, his lower lip quivering and face scrunching up in distress. Leo immediately clasped a hand over his mouth and let out a muffled _sorry_.

"It's alright my love. Do not cry," Tang Shen cooed. She patted the baby's back lightly. Still, he shifted uncomfortably and began to whimper.

"It's gonna explode," Raph commented, pulling a linen sheet over his head, bracing himself for the worst.

"I'm sorry baby brother," Leonardo began. "I didn't mean to scare you,"

Tang Shen sat Leonardo down next to her and carefully passed the baby into his arms. "Mind his head," she whispered. He cradled the baby like his mother did and whispered to him softly. "I'm sorry. I'll take care of you. I'm sorry,"

And with that, the baby slowly came to a standstill, fell silent and drifted into a blissful sleep.

Leonardo gave a bright smile in utter amazement, and turned to his mother giving the same expression. She closed her eyes and sighed, content in every way.

The sound of the curtain being pulled aside distracted the small family from their warm moment. They saw Yoshi standing by, closing the sheets behind them.

He stood in his place for a moment, gazing lovingly at his family before he took his place beside Tang Shen. Leonardo, with aide of his mother, handed his baby brother to him.

Yoshi couldn't believe how much things have changed in such a short amount of time. For that one moment he could vividly imagine the ambience of his homeland, so calm and so perfect. He remembered his father's house, his dojo, his land and how he planned his future there. It never turned out the way he expected it, but does he regret it? No, he would trade this moment for anything.

"What's his name?" Donnie asked, breaking his father's reverie.

"I imagine you would want to name him Dante," Tang Shen half-scoffed. "You are… what was that American word again? For people who obsess over a certain subject,"

"A _geek_," Raphael chuckled.

"Sure, a _geek_," Tang Shen smiled, taking Leonardo to her arms. "An art geek. I remember the times when we were young and I practically had to force you out of your mother's library just so you can play outside for a while. But once the day was over, there you were again, sneaking in like a little rat to indulge himself in art history once more,"

The boys chuckled at the thought. Yoshi took the soft insults as light humor. His smile showed how much he was amused. "You surprise me my love. I thought you knew me better," he said, gazing upon his newborn son.

It was Tang Shen's turn to be amused. "Oh?" she questioned.

He turned to his wife. "Dante Alighieri was a great Renaissance writer. We agreed on naming each of our sons after my favorite artists," He looked at the baby and caressed his cheek with a strong finger.

"Well, I don't recall agreeing to anything," Tang Shen frowned, yet from the corner of her mouth she hid a smile.

Yoshi ignored her. "Michelangelo," he whispered.

A sudden wave of silence took over small family. It was as if they took some time to themselves to process the name with each of their eyes focused on the baby.

"Michelangelo," Leonardo muttered to himself.

"I like it," Raphael shrugged quickly.

"Me too," Donatello agreed.

"Michelangelo," Tang Shen started. "Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo… and Miwa," With her good eye taking in the scene before her, she contemplated on her family, hopeful faces of young boys surrounding her. She turned to Yoshi and gave a reassuring smile. "It completes us somehow,"

"I can only hope," Yoshi closed his eyes and cradled a now awake Michelangelo close.


End file.
